


kung alam mo lang sana

by lovingjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 15 year old kaisoo, Crack, M/M, Monologue, Wholesome, highschool!kaisoo, malikot ang utak ni kyungsoo, may jowang iba si jongin, monologue ni kyungsoo, sfw mostly sana all
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingjongin/pseuds/lovingjongin
Summary: matalino si kyungsoo.ang kaso, mas matalino nga lang si jongin.both in physics and in love.lintik na yan, kakakopya ni kyungsoo di niya namalayan na pati apelyido ni jongin ay naisulat niya tabi sa sariling pangalan niya. hala, at may kasama pang tatlong puso.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	kung alam mo lang sana

**Author's Note:**

> mga monologues ni kyungsoo do tungkol sa kaniyang katabi na si jongin kim.
> 
> wrote this way back in 2017 and honestly ito lang ata ang isa sa mga pinakamatino kong naisulat noong akoy feelingera wattpaderist pa.
> 
> unedited!!!
> 
> enjoy!!!

Hi, ako si Kyungsoo, at hindi ako bobo.

Oo, hindi ako bobo, tsaka, mahal na mahal ako ng mama ko. Lagi niya akong nilulutuan ng baon ko sa tanghali, tapos laging may kasamang yakult yon. Kaya siguro ang laki laki ng pwet ko.

Pero hindi ako ang nagsabi non. Si Baekhyun nagsabi non. Inggit na inggit siya kasi mas flat pa ang pwet niya sa dibdib ng Practice Teacher namin sa English. 

Etchusera siya. Porket pinusuan lang ni Chanyeol yung cover photo niya, bakit kailangan niya sabihin sa akin yun habang malapit sa akin si Jongin. Si Jongin!

Yung matalino kong seatmate.

Pero mas matalino ako.

Anyways, tangina talaga ni Baekhyun, kung hindi lang ako non nililibre ng scramble sa labas ng school tuwing uwian, iniwan ko na yon.

Joke, mabait naman ako, grabe naman kayo sa akin. Cute ko kaya.

Mas cute ako sa seatmate kong matalino, kasi hindi siya cute, gwapo siya. Sobrang gwapo.

Kaya lang, hindi ko naaappreciate yung hairstyle niyang kamuka nung kay Daniel Padilla nung 2012, muka siyang dinilaan ng kalabaw pero binawi din nung kalabaw yung laway niya. Basta.

Alam niyo kung ano naaappreciate ko sa kaniya? Syiempre hindi, hindi kasi ako bobo. Anyways, maliban sa gwapo siya at matalino, mas naappreciate ko siya kapag naglalaro siya ng basketball tuwing P.E. namin. Sinusuklay niya kasi yung buhok niya palayo sa muka niya, kitang kita ko na tuloy ang mahiwagang mahiwaga niyang noo.

Minsan nga humihingi siya ng pampusod, minsan siya mismo nagpapatali sa akin ng buhok niya, para magmuka siyang palm tree. Siya lang ang palm tree na gusto kong akyatin at gapangin, pero masyado pa akong bata para don. Bad.

Naaappreciate ko din yung mga times na humahanay siya, kasi Active Boy Scout siya, naaappreciate ko din yung mga times na nakat-shirt lang siya at kitang kita ko ang malulusog niyang utong. Charot lang. 

Okay naman siyang seatmate, it’s either tahimik siya kasi kachat niya yung jowa niya o kaya sobrang ingay kasi naglalaro siya ng Mobile Legends kasama si Baekhyun at Jongdae. Oo, pati si Baekhyun. Magaling mangalikot yon e. Napalike niya nga si Chanyeol ng cover photo niya e. Galing diba?

Ala naman akong pake sa ganon ganon, limang taon na kaya yung dp ko. Alam ko kasing maganda talaga ako, cute din tsaka malaki pwet.

Madaldal din minsan si Jongin, kapag trip niyang magreview kami, kasi nga matalino ako, kaya sabay kaming magreview, wala din naman siyang reviewer e, parang tanga. 

Magrereview kami tas bigla niyang lalaitin yung height ko, mumurahin ko lang siya tapos tatanungin ko siya ng mahirap na tanong. Pero masasagot niya.

Kasi nga matalino duh. 

Pero as I’ve said, mas matalino ako.

Nilalait ko nga siya non nung elementary pa kami, kasi para siyang may sipon kapag kumakanta, nasally kasi voice niya. 

Magaling kasi ako kumanta, duh. 

Ako lang ha, pero bakit ba ang gwapo talaga ni Jongin? Tapos bakit kailangan may jowa na siya? Ang babata pa namin e. Hindi sa ginagago ko relasyon nila a, wala akong issue, pero bakit ang gwapo talaga? Advantage ang pagiging seatmate niya, kasi lagi ko siyang natititigan at nakokopyahan hehe. 

Pero anyways, wala akong pake sa kaniya. Wala talaga. Ang sarap lang ng ulam ko tuwing tanghali you know? Syiempre, nanay ko nagluto, lagi niya akong binabatukan kapag sinasabi kong mas masarap ako sa niluluto niya. Sa kaniya kasi ako nagmana you know? Maharot din yon, kanino pa ba magmamana?

Malamang, kay ama, charot. 

Basta, ganon. Hindi ko na din kailangan ng gate pass tuwing tanghali kasi may baon nga ako, baon na kasing sarap ko. Ayoko namang bumili sa canteen, may nakahalong ginto ata sa sabaw ng sinigang nila, ang mahal ng mga ulam dun. 

Tapos bente isa yung yakult don, pero sa tindahan ng lola ko, kinse lang yun.

Basta ayoko sa canteen, shuta sila.

Kaya lagi akong nagpapalibre kay Kuya Minseok at Kuya Junmyeon kapag nakikita ko sila, jowa ng step-brother kong si Kuya Yixing (na love na love din ako) si Kuya Junmyeon na kapatid si Jongin at nililigawan ni Jongdae si Kuya Minseok, na pinsan ni Kuya Junmyeon at Jongin.

Kaclose ko sila kasi sila yung mga Patrol Leaders namin nung Grade Seven ako nung Overnight Encampment namin sa school, and bilang as the pabibo na may malaking pwet, naki feeling close ako at ganon ang nangyari.

Di na ako active si Boy Scouts, kasi, uhm ayoko? Enough na sa akin para titigan sila kapag humahanay sila sa tapat ng initan sa gym. 

Basta love na love nila ako, madalas akong third wheel sa mga dates nila sa labas ng school namin kasi may 7-Eleven don kasi sabay kami umuuwi ni Kuya Xing, para tipid pamasahe. O kaya sasabay ako kela Chanyeol, kapit bahay namin yon e, kaya madalas si Baekhyun sa amin, etchusera talaga.

Pero ayon, magpapacute lang ako sa kanila tapos ayun! May yakult na ako at kiss sa pisngi. Nacucute-an kasi sa akin si Kuya Minseok, kaya laging nakabusangot si Jongdae sa akin. 

Cute naman talaga ako, Si Jongin lang di nakakapansin non. Di niya ba pansin na taliwas ako? Di niya ba pansin na ang GANDA GANDA ko? Hmp. BBalasha

Pero.dahil ako si Kyungsoo at matalino na nga ako, magaling pa magluto ng nanay ko, at madalas hindi lumabas si Jongin tuwing lunch time ay syiempre makikikain si mokong sa akin. Lalo na kapag binabad yung ulam ko.

At dahil nga hindi siya cute, kung hindi gwapo tsaka pinapakopya niya ako kapag Physics yung subject namin, syiempre binibigyan ko siya. Incase mag break sila at kailangan niya ng kukuhanan niya ng lakas.

Ang binabad ng aking ina.

Kaya ayon, wala akong mahanap na ibang pagkakaguluhan sa utak ko. No filter kasi si Jongin pag nagsalita. Mura kung mura. Iyot kung iyot. 

Nakakaturn on kaya. Diba?

Kahapon nga e binati niya na ang sobrang juicy at sobrang tambok kong pwet. Tinapik pa. Pano kase kulang na kulang yung sa jowa niya. Oops.

At dahil matalino ako, nilait ko naman yung sa kaniya. Maliit at ma-muscle. 

Pero alam niyo naman na deep inside bet na bet ko eh. Kagatin ko pa nga e.

Kaya Jongin? Bakit hindi ako? Bakit yung babaeng cute na nasa lower year pa? Bakit? Binibigyan ka ba niya ng ulam tuwing tanghali ah? Minumura ka ba don pag nangangagat ka ng braso? 

Hindi diba?

Kaya bakit hindi na lang ako?

Si Kyungsoo na maganda, cute, sobrang cute at sobrang smart.

Ah oo.

Kasi torpe ako.

Kasi alam kong mas straight ka pa sa bangs ko. 

Tapos, lagi pa kitang minumura. Sorry na.

Pero kasi binibigyan kita ng ulam eh. Madaya. Wala naman akong ulam na babarautin sa'yo kase halos ikaw na lumamon ng baon ko pati tupperwear sininghot mo na. Kaya pati si ina ligayang ligaya eh.

Anyways. If ever na magkaron ako ng lakas na umamin sa'yo ha Jongin Kim. Sana tanggapin mo ako. Pero syiempre matagal pa yon kase may jowa ka pa at hindi ako yung nangangahas na klase. Tapos pag kunware nagbreak kayo magmumukmok ka pa tas syiempre bilang katabi mo sa klase icocomfort kita ng aking mango cubes na binili ko sa tapat ng school at ang ulam kong papaitan. Para maiba naman. 

Pero pano pag hindi nagbreak? Pano kapag siya? Pano pag siya na talaga ang hinahanap ng etits ni Jongin? (Uy bad.)

Hindi ko naman kayang maging si Miss Jessa Zaragoza't kantahan ka ng Ikakasal Ka Na eh. Tsaka, plano mo munang tapusin yung pagdodoctor mo bago magpakasal.

Hala eh diba matagal pa yun? Kung magbreak naman sila. Pano pag ako na? Hindi mo na ako pakakasalan ganon. Baka naman padalhan mo ako ng liham at yun pa ang ikamatay ko sa kapangitan ng sulat mo kase nga doctor ka na.

Magiging sobrang proud talaga ako. 

Pero sana matuto na akong ilabas ang totoong nararamdaman ko.

Epal ka kasi Jongin Kim, lahat na lang inagaw mo.

Una, ulam ko.

Pangalawa, rank ko sa honors. (di ako makamove on noong grade 7 pa tayo grabe yung inis ko e)

At pangatlo, puso ko.

I take back what I said kanina. Sobrang bobo ko. Both in physics and in love. Pakyu.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @baksnadaks
> 
> MGA BAYOT!!!


End file.
